Spider-Man Oneshots
by BigFatLiar08
Summary: Just some short stories of Peter Parker's life and his webslinging alter-ego Spider-Man. [Based of the Insomniac's PS4 game: may either pre-canon, non-canon, or post-canon]
1. Yuri and Spider-Man

**This fic is inspired from the new Spider-man Ps4 game. The dynamic of every character's relationships and connection is so detailed it's mind-blowing. Kudos to Insomniac for making an awesome game.**

 **Another character that I adored during the game is Yuri. She's such a badass and I love her stoic, no-nonsense personality.**

 **Summary: This is a brief one-shot dedicated to Spider-Man and Yuri. Follow them through the years as Peter tries to develop an alliance with NYPD captain Yuri Watanabe and eventually form a mutual friendship. (Pre-canon)**

 **Requested by: _Felipe Montenegro_**

* * *

 **FIRST MEET**

The sound of blaring sirens echoed across the streets of Queens, New York. Detective Yuri Watanabe drove like a mad-woman. Chasing down a group of robbers in a speeding black van while trying to avoid pedestrians and other drivers.

 _"Detective Watanabe, what's your sit-rep?"_ A voice spoke from the police scanner.

Yuri grabbed the radio and immediately answered, "Code one! Officer in pursuit on 5th avenue. A party of four inside a run-away black vehicle, requesting for assistance."

 _"Ten-four. Will announce your back-up shortly."_ There was a pause on the other line, then the voice came back seconds later. _"NYPD Unit seven is en route and will cut them off by the freeway."_

 _"_ Copy, _"_ Yuri replies and steps on the gas to speed up. When she was finally catching up, the back door of the van opened and the three robbers in the back started shooting at her car.

Yuri ducks behind the wheel when the bullets cracked the windshield, making the car swerve. Her eyes widened when she spotted one of the goons bring out an automatic rifle and started firing rapidly at her. Yuri steers her car into an ally to avoid the shots. She kept her sights on the other side so she wouldn't lose her target. Once she reached the intersection she maneuvered her car back to the main road just in time to get beside the van she was chasing.

She made eye contact with the driver. He grabbed his gun to aim it at her direction. Yuri veered right, tackling the van with much force, the guy dropped his weapon. The driver retaliated and bumped her back.

They continued to clash at each other for a while. Civilians dodged out of their way as the two vehicles pass. Knocking hot-dog carts, bikes, and mailboxes aside as they sped through the asphalt. When the freeway came to view, Yuri stepped on the brakes to slow down. Another squadron was already waiting on the other side, using their police cruisers as barricade to block the robbers.

Unfortunately, the driver didn't stop. He accelerated even more, hoping to ram his way through the barricade. The police officers opened fire when they realized that the van wasn't slowing down.

A blur of red and blue suddenly crossed Yuri's eyes. Spider-Man came swinging down and thrusted his hand up just as the van made contact with it. Yuri expected the masked vigilante to be sent flying from the impact like any other human... or whatever he is under that suit. She'd never actually seen the guy in person before so she didn't know what he was capable off. But on the contrary, the opposite happened. It was the van that practically folded like tinfoil as soon as it hit Spider-Man's palm. The van lurched upward and toppled over, landing upside down in the middle of the highway.

Yuri slowly approached the crash, pistol at hand but slightly lowered. The other cops shuffled forward and followed her lead.

"NYPD! Step out of the vehicle now and put your hands were I can see them!" She warned.

No reply. Yuri walked closer, gun now aimed higher. A thump distracted her and she looked up. Spider-Man landed on top of the upside down van. "Come on out, guys!" Spider-Man says and Yuri noted how young he sounded, like he was just a teenager. "Do what the nice lady says and surrender peacefully."

Still no reply from the wreck. Yuri went to the back and jiggled the door handle. It was shut tight. All of a sudden and Spider-Man landed beside her.

"Allow me, Ma'am!" He said in a cheery tone. "Please step back!"

Normally, she doesn't want anyone nosing in her work but it gave her a chance to finally get a better look at the masked hero. His get-up looked like it was homemade. It consists primarily of a red sleeveless hoodie with a small black spider-emblem at its center, a blue sweatsuit underneath, a pair of fingerless black and red gloves, red boots. He wore a red ski mask over his face and big, dark goggles covered his eyes.

He shot webs at the door and tugged hard. They doors burst open but also got detached from the van. Yuri side-eyed him.

"Oops, guess I don't know my own strength." He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck. Inside they found the three thugs unconscious and on top of each other like a pile of dirty laundry. Behind them, a bunch of stolen alien tech was chained together.

A little while later...

Yuri eyed the thugs as they cut cuffed and shoved into police cars. One of the beat cops approached her and she turned to see her fellow officer, Jefferson Davis.

"Did you get something out of them?" He asks solemnly.

"No," She regretfully says, "This is the second time that a gang tries to steal alien tech from the government lab and we still don't have any leads on who's the mastermind behind all this."

"We're all hard at work," Davis reassures her, "I'm sure we'll find a lead soon."

Yuri nods and then suddenly sees Spider-Man being crowded by people taking pictures of him on the sidewalk.

"I'll be right back." She tells Davis before heading towards the crowd. She hears the people gush and awe as Spider-Man tries to tell them to settle down and not use flash photography.

"Hey, kid!" Yuri called out to him. He turns and she signals for him to come closer, he follows and jogs up to her.

"Hi, Madam Detective." Spider-Man says in a cheery tone again, which was starting to annoy Yuri. "Need anything?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Just wanna ask... how old are you?"

Spider-Man seems taken aback by her question, but he answered anyway. "I— uhmm... I'm sixteen Ma'am."

Yuri narrows her eyes at him, she could tell that he told her the truth, but she didn't expect him to be honest. "Look, kid. I appreciate the help, but next time you should leave the fighting to the adults."

"Oh you don't have to worry about me." He replies bashfully, "I mean I did stop a speeding van with my bare hands."

"True. But what if you did get hurt? Don't you have a family that will worry about you?"

"With all due respect, Ma'am. I can handle myself." His tone becomes serious, "Someone once told me that with great power, comes great responsibility and I aim to do just that. I was given these powers for a reason so I can't just sit around and do nothing when I know I can help."

Yuri studies him for a moment. She was impressed of his spirit and willingness to take action. She guess she can give him the benefit of the doubt, although she will keep an eye on him. Teenagers tend can be reckless at some point.

"Okay then." Yuri finally relents. "I'll see you around, kid."

She started walking away when she heard him asks, "Wait! I didn't get your name."

"It's Yuri." She says without looking back.

* * *

 **FRIENDS?**

"RRAAAARRGGGHHH!" Rhino roars as he rampages along Brooklyn Bridge. Chaos ensued after Rhino started plowing the cars aside using his paws.

Spider-Man swung nearby, and landed on one of the bridge railings. "You know. Rhinos aren't violent creatures. They usually just roam the wilderness freely and don't cause this much destruction."

That got Rhino's attention. The big man growls loudly, "I WILL SQUASH YOU, BUG!"

"Actually, spiders are arachnids." Spider-Man sassed but Rhino was already lumbering towards him in full speed. Spider-Man jumps out of the way and lands on the villain's back. He shot webs at Rhino's shoulders and to hold on so it looked like he was horse-riding a giant rhino.

"Yeehaw!" Spider-Man hollers as he imitates a cowboy. Rhino grunted and tried to shake him off. He finally did after a couple tries when Peter lost his balance. Then crashed into a bus back first.

"Owww," Peter groans, he felt dizzy. Then his eyes widened when he felt his spider-sense tingle. He looked to his right and saw Rhino bring his gigantic fist down at him. He stops it with both hands to avoid getting squished but Rhino used his free hand to swat him away.

He fell down on his butt again, making Rhino laugh. "Puny spiderling is weak, this is too easy."

"FYI, buddy. It's Spider- _Man_." Peter retorts and quickly shoots a web at Rhino's face. The big guy roars again as he started to pound his face onto the cars and even the floor, trying to get sticky thing off his eyes.

Seeing him distracted, Spider-Man leapt into action. He webbed Rhino's ankles and yanked real hard, causing him to stumble back. His hands were still clawing at the webbing on his face when his foot tripped on the railings. He started to fall face first into the ocean but Peter used a web bomb and glued him to the bridge's leg. Rhino tried to wriggle out of the webbing but was unsuccessful. Spider-Man came to down to see his enemy and chuckled at his predicament.

"Awww, can't get out? Too bad..." He did a feint sigh of pity, "... I almost feel sorry for you."

Rhino bellows angrily, "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Peter smirks under his mask. "Yeah, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

...

"I'm surprised you managed to lug that thing all the way up here." Yuri comments as she and Spider-Man observes Rhino being taken away by the RAFT authorities.

"Aw shucks, it's no biggie." Spider-Man shrugs timidly. "Spiders can carry up to a hundred times their own weight. Me, I can bench press 20, 000 pounds and not break a sweat."

"I see." Yuri nods then looks at his outfit. "I see you got a new suit."

"Yeah, I made it."

She raises her brow, "You can sew?"

"Uh-huh, my aunt taught me. She thinks I'm doing this for my home-ec class."

"Mmhmm," Yuri mumbles wearily, "Well, thanks again for the assist."

"All in a days work, Sargent Watanabe." He salutes.

"Hah... that's _Lieutenant_ to you now mister."

"Oh wow! That's great! Congratulations on the promotion, Yuri."

"Thanks." She says in her usual stoic expression.

"So does that mean you're my boss now?"

"Hmmm, how about this." Yuri grabs a business card from her wallet and hands it to the masked hero, "I'll be your source of intel so you will know where the trouble is. And in return, you will provide me information of whatever gangs or crazy villains you come across, deal?"

Peter reads the card and see's Yuri's name and number written down in it. "Thank you. I'm glad you're trusting me with this."

"As long as you don't tell anyone I'm helping you." Yuri gravelly says, "I'll lose my job if they find out."

"Why?"

"Not everyone in the force likes you, especially my boss. So promise me you'll keep it in the down low."

"Wow, does that mean we're friends?"

Yuri sighs and heads back to her crew.

Peter smiles, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 **TAKING LESSONS FROM A KID**

"Smoking is bad for your health you know."

A voice from above her made Yuri look up. From the rooftop of their station, Spider-Man was crouched on top of the water tower. His arms were crossed as he gave her a disapproving look. Yuri ignored him and continued to smoke the joint between her fingers.

"Busy day in the office, I needed a break." She was about to take another puff of smoke when Spider-Man webbed the cigarette and snatched it away from her hand.

"What the hell?!" Yuri yelled.

"I'm serious, Yuri. This isn't good for you." Spider-Man persists as he throws away the cigarette.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your friend."

Yuri snorts and rolls her eyes. "You don't need to worry about me, kid. I do this all the time." She takes a can of beer from the backpack beside her and took a swig from it.

"Really?! Smoking _and_ Drinking?" Spider-Man shakes his head. "What's going on, Yuri?"

Yuri leaned her arms against the roof's railings. She didn't speak and continued drinking.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Still no answer.

Spider-Man gave up. He pinched the bridge of her nose in disappointment. "Fine, I'll leave you to it." He turns his back to her but not before leaving a message, "When we first met, you displayed concern for me when no one else did. So as your friend, I'm just returning the favor." And with that, he jumps into the night and swings away.

Yuri stops and stares at her drink for a moment.

 _"I'm just returning the favor."_

Yuri puts the can down and heads back to work.

* * *

 **SAVING HER LIFE**

When Yuri's team arrived at the scene, the Sandman was already causing havoc in Grand Central and everything was in chaos. He had destroyed all the ATM machines and taken the money out. People were running around in panic trying to get away.

"This is Lieutenant Watanabe, requesting for back up in Grand Central. Please advice we have a code five. I repeat we have a code five! Suspect Identified as Flint Marko. Prisoner number 550639."

 _"Copy, Lieutenant! All units, we have an urgent code five situation. Location: Grand Central."_ The police dispatch says. _"RAFT authorities have responded and is en route. ETA: 15 to 20 minutes."_

Yuri groans, "We don't have the time." She then turns to her crew, "Rally all the civilians, make sure they get out safely."

They all nod and follow her order. Yuri takes her cellphone from her pocket and quickly dials a number.

"Hello..." A familiar teenage voice greets from the other line, "Anything I can do for you, Lieutenant?"

"How soon can you get to Grand Central?" She didn't bother beating around the bush.

"Uhmm, I'm at school right now. We have an obstacle course test for our PE class." The boy replies.

"Skip that. There's something going on here. I'm afraid we can't deal with this on our own and RAFT can't get here any sooner."

"O-oh, umm okay. I'll be there in 5, just need to make an excuse." He says and drops the call.

Yuri brings out her gun and aims it at Sandman. He was already stashing the wads of cash inside a duffel bag when she announced, "Drop the bag, Marko! You're under arrest."

Flint Marko turns to her and warns her in a threatening voice, "I don't wanna hurt you. Leave now."

Yuri clicks her tongue, "Not a chance." She nods at her men. They nod back at her signal. Yuri fires a shot at Sandman's hand. It crumbles into sand and the bag drops to the floor. The other officers followed suit and started shooting at the criminal. He seems unaffected by this as the bullets that were hitting him passes completely through the sand structure of his body.

Angered, Sandman molds his fist into a giant sand hammer and pummels a police car. The officers surrounding it ducks out of the way as he smashed it flat. Yuri sends another shot flying, and this time it hits the side of Sandman's head.

Sandman's head exploded into sand but the sand quickly recovers. He glowered at Yuri then morphs himself into a giant sand monster. He picks up a car then throws it at her direction. Yuri shuts her eyes and braces herself for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, Spider-Man was holding the car infront of her.

"Hiya, Yuri." He chirps and sets the car down gently. He holds out his hand to help her stand up, "Good thing I was just in time or this would have crushed you."

"Y-you saved my life," Yuri says in shock.

"Hold that thought will you? I need to take care of this guy," He jerks his thumb to the villain behind him then leaps into action.

"Wow, everyone's robbing the bank nowadays." Spider-Man says as sees Marko gathering the money and trying to escape. "What's a matter? Can't pay rent?"

Sandman clenches his jaw and throws a punch at him. Spider-Man easily dodges his attacks and then throws a punch of his own to his stomach which unfortunately backfired, his fist got stuck inside the sand and it wouldn't budge.

"Uh-oh," He looked up and got punched in the face with Sandman's sand fist. He got thrown back and tumbled on floor.

Peter holds his head when he sat up and winces, Sandman looms over him, in sand monster form again, then grabs him by the neck. Spider-Man chokes as he felt the his throat getting squeezed.

Then they here the sound of screeching tires come their way. They both looked to their left and saw Yuri driving a Porsche and heading towards them, but instead of hitting Sandman, she hits the fire hydrant near them. It explodes and water shot out from the ground, dousing the both of them. Sandman started to dissolve when he felt the water came in contact with his body.

Spider-Man saw the opportunity and wriggled free from his grasp. He grabs a hose from a nearby firetruck and unleashes a stream of water on Sandman. The sand from his body started to disperse and he melted along with it.

...

"Hey." Yuri calls Spider-Man and he faces her.

"Hey. What's up?"

Yuri clicks her tongue. She can't believe she was saying this but she owed it to him. "Thanks again back there."

"Well, I couldn't just let that car turn you into a pancake now would I?" He chuckled and for the first time she went along with his joke.

"No seriously," she says again. "I'm grateful that you saved my life. For that I owe you one."

She saw his eye lenses on his mask widen and she could tell he was smiling underneath.

"Hmmm," He puts a finger to his chin as he thinks, "How about you tell me when your birthday is."

She glares at him. "Not a chance, kid."

"Okay. Maybe just stop calling me kid from now on." Spider-Man suggests. "I am turning eighteen in a couple of months. And being called 'kid' is weird and unprofessional, especially for a superhero."

Yuri smirks, "Alright, fine." She agrees and he pumps his fist in celebration.

Then his eye lenses widened again as if he remembered something, "Holy wheatcakes! I gotta get back to school. Aww man, my gym coach is gonna kill me."

He shots a web at the nearest building and bids her goodbye before swinging away.

Yuri watches him as he soared in the sky. "Goodluck, Spider-Man." She finally acknowledges him by his hero name.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **\- The fight scenes were a little hard to write but hopefully you guys understand it.**

 **\- I will only do stories based from the Insomniac's Spider-verse, so if you want to request please refer to the Spider-Man 2018 ps4 game. (And I can't make stories about the DLCs because it hasn't been released yet)**

 **\- Sorry of the locations and cop codes are not accurate enough. I've never been to New York before so I'm not familiar with the travel times from place to place and I'm not a cop so I don't really know how they talk.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Peter, MJ, and Harry

**So there's this one phone conversation between Peter and MJ that I particularly loved and it was about the time Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane went on a "ten hour odyssey for the best pizza in the city."**

 **Summary: Harry Osborn invites Peter and MJ to find the "tastiest" pizza in NYC. Harry/Peter/MJ friendship fic (pre-canon)**

* * *

Peter was eating his lunch in the ESU cafeteria when Harry suddenly plops down across him with a big smile on his face.

"So what do you say you, me, and MJ all go somewhere tomorrow?" He says.

Moving his eyes away from the bowl mac & cheese, Peter looks at his best friend skeptically. He crossed his arms over his chest. "And what exactly do you have in mind?"

"That we go out and eat the best pizza in the city." Harry grins. "Guess what? The wait is over my friend."

"Mmmhmm," Peter mumbles, still uninterested with the idea. "So what are you thinking? We head downtown, hit up Domino's, or that place, what was the name... the one Spider-Man swung through chasing the Shocker last year?"

Technically, Peter was banned from that place, but that was only in the mask and what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"No, no, no!" Harry said, shaking his head dramatically. "You're thinking too small, Pete! I'm talking about the _best_ pizza in all of New York – something different, something new! I read about this place online –"

"I'm going to stop you right there..." Peter said, leaning forward, "...because if you think for one second you're going to get me to eat pizzas with weird combinations of topping then you might as well—"

"Oh don't be such a baby, Pete." Harry teases. "You know you like being adventurous every once in a while."

"Alright," Peter indulges him. "I'll bite. Where is this mythical pizza place?"

"Staten Island," Harry said after a pause for dramatic effect.

Peter's brows furrowed. "But I thought your chauffeur was on vacation."

Harry's smile widens further. He looked pleased with himself and Peter dropped his fork in realization

"Oh, hell no." He grumbles. "There is no way you are making me take the ferry."

* * *

 _The next day..._

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," Peter said, standing in the terminal with his hands shoved inside the pockets of his jacket. He had bad memories about the Staten Island Ferry. Let's just say it was not one of his proudest moments, he recalls the memory of him fighting the vulture and getting scolded by Tony Stark for being reckless and endangering the lives of civilians. After that experience, he tried to avoid travelling by water as much as possible.

"Hey! You lost that coin toss fair and square." Harry slaps his back. He was pink-cheeked and grinning, looking like an excited puppy. "You should own up to it. Oh, look, there's MJ!"

Peter turned in the direction Harry was pointing and felt himself start to smile. Mary Jane's hair was windswept, hanging loosely around her shoulders, and her eyes sparkled in the afternoon light. She was wearing the pale pink leather jacket Harry had gotten her for Christmas and the necklace Peter had gotten her for her birthday.

"Hey, guys," she said, first leaning up on her toes to smack a kiss to Harry's cheek and then turning towards Peter to do the same. Heat rose to Peter's cheeks after her lips touched his cheek.

"H-hi, MJ." Peter stutters, and MJ giggles at his blushing face.

"Okay, people!" Harry claps his hands. "We're on a mission here! So let's steer ourselves from any distractions." He says emphasizing with a knowing look directed at Peter.

Peter swallows nervously and tries not to look at the red-headed girl.

The boat got delayed so the trio had to wait a bit longer for it to arrive, but Peter was already growing impatient. "Can't we just eat at a different pizza place." He complains.

Harry ruffles his hair. "Come on, Pete. Where's your New Yorker spirit?"

Peter mutters something under his breath.

"Don't mind him, Harry," Mary Jane said, slipping her arm into his. "I, for one, am ready to stuff my face with New York's best pizza."

"See?" Harry said. "MJ believes in our mission."

"Who said I didn't believe?" Peter said. "Just because it's on Staten Island, that doesn't mean I don't believe."

Harry and MJ exchanged glances then laughed.

* * *

 _After two hours of waiting..._

Harry practically threw his hands in the air like a child when the ferry came to view, and Peter had to admit, he was glad to see how happy he was. Lately, he's been— Peter wasn't sure. Distant? He says that he's too busy or hung over from partying so it's surprising that actually found the time to hang out with him and MJ again. " _Just like old times,''_ Peter smiled at the thought as he watched his best friend.

Today, the old Harry, the one who'd loved to come over so he could watch cartoons on the crappy old television in Aunt May's kitchen, was back with the force of a hurricane. It was ridiculously hilarious watching him as he bounced on his heels that Peter want to laugh aloud.

Someone suddenly tugged at his jacket sleeve. He turns beside him to see Mary Jane. "Are you gonna behave?" She whispered as they boarded the ferry, Harry bounding ahead of them like they were headed for the promised land.

"Am I going to—?" he repeated, looking at her incredulously. "What?"

"You know," MJ said. She poked him in the chest, right over where the spider would be if he was wearing his suit under his clothes. Which he was. "No _Spider-Manning_. This is Harry's day."

"He's dragging me to Staten Island, MJ," Peter said. Mary Jane frowned at him so he held up his hands and said, "Alright, alright, no masked crusading for Peter Parker. I'll be good."

"Guys, come look at this view! Isn't this amazing?" Harry exclaims as he observes the glittering waters of the New York Harbor.

"Yeah, it sure does." Peter said, ambling over to him.

"It's nice that one of us can still find pleasure in the small things." Harry closes his eyes and feels the breeze brush against his cheeks. He didn't bother try to hide the smile on his face as he gazed at the receding buildings, the sunlight glinting off his expensive sunglasses. Peter leaned on the railings beside him.

"Well, from here you can't see the rats," Peter jokes, nudging Harry's shoulder in a playful manner. It was nice, though, the kind of crisp winter day where everything felt bright and clean, the sun shining down strong enough to chase the chill away. The light glinted off the tall buildings of Peter's city, the one he knew better than anyone else, and he was standing with two of his favorite people in the world. He really couldn't complain.

He couldn't, but he was still going to.

He opened his mouth to get in a good crack about the big apple when he looked down and saw that Harry was trembling.

"You're cold," Peter remarks. He unwound the scarf from around his neck. "Here."

"Thanks," Harry said, chuckling as Peter adjusted it for him, making sure it was high up enough on Harry's neck. He was paler than usual, and Peter thought maybe it was a good idea that they were going on this adventure after all, if it would get Harry some sun. Too much time in the library, he thought, hitting the law books.

"You good?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, swell." Harry said. He raised a hand to touch the scarf. "Did May knit this?"

"How could you tell?" Peter asked. "Is it the itchy fabric or the horrible color combination?"

"I like it," Harry said, laughing. "It smells like – I don't know. It smells like a home."

"That bad, huh?" Peter said. "Well, I've never washed it, so."

"Jerk," Harry said, giving his friend a light jab on the shoulder. "I'm really glad we're doing this. Feels like forever since we've had a day just for the three musketeers."

"Yeah, I guess I've been pretty busy trying to graduate," Peter said. "Not that you would know anything about that, Mr. Pre-Law."

Harry's smile fell for a second, and when it came back it had that distinctly pasted on look, like the one he wore in the portrait of him and his father that hung in their penthouse. Peter instantly regretted saying that.

"Listen, Pete, I know I haven't been around a lot lately," Harry said. "But I promise you, it has nothing to do with us. I want to be around." He broke off, laughing, as he looked away. "Believe me, you have no idea how much I want to be around."

"Hey," Peter said, touching his arm. "It's okay, Har. How many times have I skipped out on you? As far as I'm concerned, the debt is far from paid. And like I said, we're all busy. It's just part of growing up, right? But we'll get through this. MJ and I know you love us."

"We love who?" Mary Jane comes back, throwing an arm around each of her friend's shoulder and slipping in between them.

"You know, Harry Osborn." Peter says. "Remember? We went to Midtown High with him? Arrives at school in a limousine, driven by his very own butler."

"My dad didn't want me taking the school bus." Harry pouts.

"Oh, that Harry," MJ smiles teasingly, putting more of her weight onto Harry and pinching his cheek, knocking his sunglasses askew. "We do miss that Harry!"

"Ugghh, get off," Harry said, lightly pushing her away. But he laughed along with the banter, his cheeks finally gaining some color, and the fake smile Peter had seen his father bring out of his a hundred times before was nowhere to be seen, so Peter considered their job done. "If you guys keep this up, I'm not paying for the pizza anymore."

* * *

 _An hour later..._

"Maybe that rat over there can tell us the right place," Mary Jane gestures to the dead rodent on the corner.

"I don't understand," Harry said, frowning down at his phone. Then looking up at the building infront of them. "It says here we're on the right place."

The trio stood across a building of what's supposed to be the place for Harry's greatest pizza of all time. But instead they found a closed run down building with mice all over the place.

Peter rubs his head and sighs. "Okay, Harry, the place clearly isn't here – what do you say we hop back on the ferry and get some actual Manhattan pizza?"

"Aha," Harry said, still scrolling through his phone. "I found it! They moved locations. The new place is…" He looked up, guilt clear as day on his face. "Uhh…"

"Harry, I swear to God," Peter groans. "If you tell me we're going to New Jersey—"

"It's just on the other side of the island!" Harry said. "It'll take us another two hours though, if we take a bus but—" He squinted down at the screen.

"Okay, that's it," Peter grabs Harry's shoulder. "Let's just go, Harry. This is a waste of time. I've got a chemistry paper I really need to finish. Not to mention I still have my thesis on neurotechnology to work on."

"Oh, come on! How many more days are we going to have like this?" Harry said. "Where we can just take off, searching for pizza? Just the three of us, together?"

"But we're graduating in a few months," Peter argued, feeling his shoulders start to slump. Forget the pizza adventures, he had no idea how he was going to balance Spider-Man with the rest of his life going forward, once he left ESU's halls for good. It had taken him so long to hit a rhythm – school, Spider-Man, friends, family, - and now he was about to hit the reset button on that precarious spider's web all over again.

"Exactly, Pete." Harry persisted. "Because we're going to be graduating. When the adult life hits us, there might not be a next adventure for the three of us."

Peter tilted his head back, staring up at the sky as he sighed. "I don't know…"

Mary Jane slips her hand to his and pleads. "Harry's right, Peter. I mean, we have come all this way. What's the harm in going a little further?"

"I hate it when you make sense," Peter forced a smile. "Okay, lead on, Harry, but I'm warning you, this better be the worth the trouble."

* * *

"This is, without a doubt, and I want you to know that I have never meant anything more in my life..." Peter says, looking Harry dead in the eye, "...the worst pizza I have ever put in my mouth."

When the food arrived arrive at the table, it made the three of them jump back. The cheese smelled really bad, the sauce looked like it was made a month ago, and the meat on the pizza didn't look like any regular meat they have seen before. Peter and MJ exchanged nervous glances but Harry dove right in like it was nothing. Peter decides to give it a try, following the 'don't-judge-a-book-by-it's-cover-rule, but ended up regretting it after taking a bite.

"It can't be that bad," Mary Jane cringes as he warily pokes at the slice on her plate like it might come alive at any second.

"Take another bite and say that to my face," Peter challenged her as he tries to swallow his first bite. Mary Jane hesitated mid-poke when she saw Peter face turn greenish.

"On second thought," she pushes her plate away. "I'm not really that hungry."

"It's not that bad," Harry bravely says, clearly trying to scrape the cheese that was both gummy and cold off the roof of his mouth with his tongue while he talked. "Do you remember those little oven pizzas Pete's uncle Ben used to make for us when we were in middle school?"

"Oh, no, you do not get to make me eat the worst pizza in the world and then bring my uncle's good name into this," Peter declares, then he felt his stomach churn from the bad food, making him double over. MJ rubs Peter's back in support.

"Yeah, Harry, I have to side with Pete on this one," She said, leaning into Peter. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, squeezing. "Those were bad, but atleast they were edible. This however..." She gives another glance at the pizza on her plate and shudders.

"Maybe this is the reason why they moved." Peter said. He felt queasy and he wanted to hurl. "Actually, scratch that. This place should be shut down."

The burly man behind the counter glared at him, but only because he knew it was the truth.

"Say it, Harry," Peter said. "I want you to say it. Say this is the worst thing you've ever put in your mouth."

"MJ dared me to eat a mealworm during that one time in summer camp," Harry protested. "This is better than that!"

Peter glares at him.

"A little better than that," Harry admitted.

"Just admit it, Har." Peter pushes him, "The taste of defeat is better than that."

Harry finally drops his fork, and grins at his two best friends. "You know you guys, when you look back on this moment, years from now, that's how I want you to remember me: not as Harry Osborn, handsome devil and your best friend, but as the guy you ate the worst pizza in New York with."

"Oh, please," Peter rolls his eyes. "Knowing you. You'll probably drag us on another pointless trip to find the best burgers or something."

"That'd be nice," Harry said, smile softening as he looked at him. "I'd like that."

"Alright," Peter said, slowly getting up from the table while clutching his stomach. "Let's go home. I'm pretty sure we've already reached the quota of having bad lucks for the day."

* * *

 _Another hour later..._

"I mean," Harry laughs sheepishly, "What were the odds that the second bus would break down too?"

"Don't even talk about it," Peter said, pillowing his cheek on Mary Jane's hair as she slept on his shoulder. "Please zip your lips and enjoy the ride."

They were on the last ferry back to Manhattan, and the clock says it was already past ten. With Peter's luck, the way their night was going, the ferry would probably run into a stray iceberg. It was a miracle they'd even made the ferry after the two broken down busses, the one local that had gotten stuck in traffic, and the cab driver who'd shown up had a pet pig on the front seat, saying he just needed to make a quick stop at the vet's.

 _"Web-swinging_ ," Peter thought. Probably should've used that instead.

"It's sad that we ended on a sour note." Peter comments. "I can't believe we went on a ten hour odyssey just for burnt toast and cold American cheese."

"Atleast we got to hang out, again." Harry looked at the bright side. "And we had fun, anyway. Isn't that what May used to tell us? No matter how terrible the journey is, as long as you're with your loved ones, it's still worth it."

Peter ponders for a bit then exhales deeply. "I suppose."

For a long moment, everything was quiet— there was just the noise of some other passenger behind them talking on his cellphone, the sound of the water, Mary Jane's soft snores and Harry's breathing. Peter could let himself be lulled into a false sense of security this way, staring out as Manhattan's skyscrapers got closer and closer. From all the way out here it looked like a storybook city, something out of a movie, where there were never any crime bosses or supervillains, and maybe no Spider-Man either, and nothing ever went wrong.

It was a nice thought, for as long as it ever lasted.

"Look at all the lights," Harry said drowsily, burying his head further in the backrest. He kept his gaze on the harbor outside his window. "Isn't it beautiful, Pete?"

Usually, when Peter looked at Manhattan's skyline as a from the normal perspective of a civilian. All he could think about was that people had no idea what they were missing.

He'd had every view of it a person could ever hope for— up, down, and sideways, bird's eye and even subway rat's. Not to mention that there was nothing like the thrill of zipping between buildings at night, the lights of Times Square whirling by and giving way to grand architecture. The full body experience of throwing himself off the Empire State Building with the wind whipping by, a wild ride that came to an abrupt stop with a flick of his wrist. A dance between him and the city.

But right now, with Harry beside him and MJ pressed up against his side, his hand caught up in both of hers, Peter thought this was the best view of the city he's had in a while.

"You know what," he said when Harry finally fell asleep. "It was pretty good pizza, Harry."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I wish we would see more of Harry in the sequel. I'm excited to see what he'll be doing.**

 **(Not been proofread)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Nurse MJ part 1

**Author's Note: So when MJ was viewing one of the artifacts in the museum, she mentioned that Fisk used the samurai sword to cut Peter like a pork-sausage. Then she tells the story of how she stole her dad's car to drive Peter to the hospital. (Pre-canon)**

 **This is one of Mary Jane's Nurse MJ moments that she mentioned.**

* * *

Eighteen year old Mary Jane was studying for her Biochem exam when she heard a loud thud coming from the roof. Dropping her textbook, she opened her window and poked her head out. She tried to investigate what caused the commotion when a familiar masked face appeared before her.

"Hey, MJ." Peter's muffled voice sounded weak from under his Spider-Man mask.

"Pete!" She exclaims in surprise as she saw him.

He removes his mask and asks, "Can I come in?"

Mary Jane finally noticed his current state. Peter looked beaten and exhausted. His face was covered in cuts and bruises, his suit was shredded and filthy. She sees Peter holding his chest and then saw the huge gash on his sternum. "God, Peter. What happened?" Wasting no time. She pulled him inside her bedroom and made him sit down on her bed. She ran to her closet to find a first aid kit.

"Oh... you know. Just a normal night in the city." He nonchalantly says but then groans in pain as he limps inside her room. I had to fight this crime boss named "Kingpin." Man, you should've seen him, MJ. The dude's huge! He's almost as big as Rhino even though he doesn't have a mutation." He attempted to keep things light but MJ saw him clutch his side when he was laughing.

"Not funny, Peter." She reprimands him when she comes back holding a med kit box. She pointed at the slash on his chest, "That wound looks deep and you need immediate medical attention.

"But..." Peter tried to protest but she wasn't having it.

"No buts! I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Wait!" She grabs her wrist before she can talk some more, "Could you atleast help me out of my costume? You know I can't go to the ER as Spiderman.

"Oh," MJ's face flushes, but then shakes her head and nods. "Y-yeah of course. Arms up." She helps him stand up and and raise his arms. She slowly pulled the skin tight top over his head.

"Sorry," she apologized after seeing him grimace from the effort. _'Why did he have to make his costume so tight?'_ She thought absentmindedly as she tugged the sleeves off his arms. He used to wear just a red and blue jacket and a ski mask, whoever gave him the idea to create a suit made out of spandex, she doesn't know.

She finally managed pull down the upper part of his _onesie_ costume and got a better view of his torso. The slash ran diagonally across his shoulder down to his ribs and he had other cuts and bruises on his skin.

"Oh my God, what did that guy do to you?" MJ puts a hand on his arms as he inspects his other contusions.

"Errmm," Peter swallowed nervously, "He might've also used brass knuckles and beat the hell out of me... hehe." He grinned sheepishly making her glare at him.

"This isn't a joke, Pete. Why were you fighting that guy anyway?"

"Officer Davis was investigating this case and he had this hunch that he might be the leader of all the crime families in New York. Yuri told me to do a recon mission but when I got there, he was about to ship a truckload of guns to the Maggia. Things got ugly after that after I tried to stop him." Peter sighed, "The worst part is that he got away."

"What did Yuri say?"

"She got mad at me, to be honest." Peter shrugged. "Says that it was stupid of me to disobey my supposed to be "recon mission only."

"Well, she's not wrong. It was stupid... and reckless."

"Yep, I'm starting to think so too." He plops back on the bed then winces again.

"Hey, let me clean your wound first." MJ grabs a gauze and a rag from the box. She sits next to him and starts wiping the blood of the gash, "Can't have you bleeding out on me."

"She started wiping the blood leaking from the gash. Peter winces and grabs her shirt from her hip to hold on to. After wiping the blood and applying some anti-bacterial ointment, MJ dressed his wounds in clean bandages.

"There, all good." She smiles at her work and pats Peter's uninjured shoulder.

"Thanks, MJ." Peter smiles weakly at her.

Silence enveloped the room as they stared at each other for a moment. Peter was gazing deeply into her blue eyes, while MJ noticed how cute he looked even though he's all banged up. Then they realize that they were sitting very close to each other and awkwardly moved away from each other. Both blushing hard, Peter reverted his hand from her hip while she did the same from his shoulder.

MJ faked a cough to break the awkward tension, "W-we should get going."

"Right, right." Peter nodded and grabbed his backpack. "I'll just change into my..."

"Yeah, you do that." She didn't let him finish and immediately bolted out of the room. She closed the door to give him some time to change into normal clothes. After a while, he called for her to come back.

She went back inside to find him only half-dressed. He had some jeans on but his shirt was still on his hand.

"Umm, could you help me with this." Peter says shyly and Mary Jane remembers that he can't raise his arms without hurting his side.

She walks over to him and takes the shirt from his hand. As she was helping him get dressed, she took a good look at how his body has changed ever since he got his powers.

For as long as she can remember, Peter was always a scrawny kid. From middle school up till high school, he and Harry were always being targeted by Flash Thompson and his goons. Although when Harry's dad, Norman, hired a bodyguard for Harry, all those blockheads focused on Peter. It was hard seeing him being picked on everyday but that was years ago. Everyone had moved on and changed. And now that she's looking at him again, she sees all the years of strenuous crime fighting has done to his body.

He no longer look sickly thin and gangling. MJ takes a good look at how defined the muscles are on his chest and abdomen. The veins on his arms bulges when he flexes his biceps. She realized she staring and quickly looked at the floor before he notices.

"Thanks," Peter mumbles awkwardly as she finally pulls the shirt down completely.

"Yeah, no problem." MJ says, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

Another silence as they stare at each other again. Peter opened his mouth to say something but MJ beat him to it.

"I'll go get my dad's keys." She says as she grabs her jacket hanging from the door. "We can probably sneak out since my he's is asleep at this time." When she sees him just standing and looking at her, she sighs and grabs his hand.

"Pete, snap out it." MJ playfully teases then pulls him out of the room.

They quietly tip-toed downstairs and they saw the faint blue light coming from the living room. They peeked inside where they found Mr. Watson snoring with is mouth open on the lazyboy chair and the TV was on a shopping channel.

She and Peter finally got to the car and MJ drove as fast as she could. They arrived at the hospital 11 o'clock. Peter explained that he fought with a rabid cat. MJ shook her head, embarrassed at his measly excuse, while the nurse and the doctor looked at him skeptically. Fortunately, the doctor decided not to ask more about it and immediately brought Peter to the infirmary.

They finished up around midnight and MJ had to drive Peter home too. "So what do you think May will say?" MJ casually asks as she and Peter sneak again to the back door of his house.

"Uhmm..." Peter stops walking and doesn't say anything. MJ immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Peter Parker. You have got to stop hiding these things from her." She reprimands in whisper.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Peter argues back, also whispering. "Hey Aunt May! Don't mind me, I'm just swinging around town chasing robbers and fighting incredibly dangerous supervillians all while still trying to survive high school." He sarcastically demonstrated then glanced back at her with wide, terrified eyes. "May. Would. Kill. Me."

As much as she hated to admit, Peter was right. He can't just go around saying that he's Spider-Man to everyone. As far as she knows, she was the only one who knew Peter's secret, and thinking about how she found out, well... let's just save _that_ for another day. But it's the constant worrying about his life that keeps MJ up at night. She can't sleep thinking that something will happen to him while he's saving the city.

Instead of saying something back, MJ stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. Careful around his ribs because it was still hurting. She felt Peter stiffen but he didn't hesitate and hugged her back. He buries his face on her shoulder and took a deep whiff of her perfume, it helped calm his nerves. When they separated, she held his face in her hands.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Peter." She says. She was sincerely concern.

"I will. I promise," said Peter.

They hugged again and cherished the comfort they found in each other's embrace.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it's short and the ending's kinda cheesy. But I'll update again maybe this week.**

 **Let me know if you want to see more of reckless Peter and Nurse MJ. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Training Miles

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I was really busy with school stuff and I still am until now, but I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough.**

 **This one-shot is about Peter giving Miles lessons on being Spider-Man.**

 **Requested by: _kiboeme_**

* * *

"So tell me how this works again?" Miles looks at the web shooters on his wrist as he was standing on the edge of the roof on an apartment building. It was his first day of training and Peter had let him borrow his Mark I web shooters to practice on.

"Well first you need to relax, Miles." Peter patiently instructs beside him. "Square your shoulders. Don't let the fear overwhelm you. If you're too tense, you won't be able to swing your arms as much. And I can guarantee you the results won't be pretty."

"Right, right." Miles exhales then closes his eyes. _"You can do this, Miles. Just deep breathes."_ He berates himself.

"Okay, I'll demonstrate first, and just do what I do." Peter says. With a quick _thwip,_ he shot his web on the building infront of them, then he vaults himself over the busy street and onto the rooftop across.

"You got it?" He yells from the other side.

Miles swallows nervously. "Uhhh, yeah." He stammers then looks down. Normally, he wasn't really scared of heights but it's a different story since he's be jumping off from a three-story building. He looked at the cars zipping through the streets and the people walking on the sidewalk below him, and it seemed like he felt like the building he was standing on became higher all of a sudden.

"Miles?" Peter called again, snapping Miles from his thoughts. He took a quick glance down again and felt like he was having vertigo. Feeling dizzy, he moved away from the ledge and held his hands on his head. He heard another _thwip_ and when he looked up, Peter was standing next time him again.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Miles shook his head, "I can't do it, Pete." He says, regretfully. "I mean... I thought I could, but I got so scared when I saw how far the ground was."

Peter chuckled, "It's alright, kid. Believe me, I felt the same way when I first started, and it was hard for me too because I was alone. And it was even harder to get used to swinging around the city because I was deathly afraid of heights."

"How did you get over your fear?" Miles asked.

Peter suddenly had a look on his face, like an idea just popped in his head. "Actually, I think I know how we can fix this problem." Then a grin formed on his lips and he looked at Miles knowingly yet with there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Miles felt nervous, he took a step back. "Peter?"

"Trust me, you're gonna thank me for this."

* * *

"PETER?!" Miles frantically pulled at the cloth covering his eyes. He could tell he was somewhere really high. He felt the wind strongly blowing past him and his ears had that funny air pressure feeling, similar to what he feels in every airplane ride he's been on.

"Where are we?" He asked shakily.

He heard Peter laugh beside him, then in one quick tug, the blindfold was removed from his eyes. Miles had to squint to adjust to the sudden bright light that flashed before his eyes, but when he finally got a hold of his surroundings. His jaw dropped in horror.

"AAAHHHHHH!" He shouts in fear when he realized he was on top the Empire State Building. His feet just inches away from the edge of the glass roof. He stumbled back and desperately tried to look for anything to hold on to. He found one of the gargoyle statues and held on to it for dear life.

"Ready for your first lesson?" Peter grinned beside him, and he was wearing his Spider-Man suit.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" Miles yelled. He looked down, the ground was now five times lower than it was on top of Peter's apartment building. And the vertigo he felt now is much worse than before. He immediately closed his eyes and prayed. "Oh dear God, please save me. I'm too young to die!"

"Hey, you were the one who suggested we swing from a skyscrapper. Well.. wish granted, kiddo! You're welcome."

"I changed my mind. I wanna go home!"

"Oh come on, Miles. You can do it." Peter cheered him on. "Remember when you told me that you one upped that classmate of yours in basketball. I want you to have the same confidence you had back then and show it to me right now."

"B-but, that was different— I was in school. And more importantly, I was on the ground, where it was safe."

"No worries, Miles. I promise to catch you if something bad happens."

"That doesn't bode well for my confidence." The younger boy grumbles.

"Alrighty then." Spider-Man stands up and grabs Miles by the back of his shirt so he can stand as well. "Webshooters ready?"

"Wait?! What are you—?" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Peter said, "Time to swing!" He lunged forward and jumped over the ledge, pushing Miles off as well.

"AAAHHHHH!" Miles screamed as they plummeted down the tower. It dawned on him that they were falling in an alarmingly rapid rate, and that scared him even more.

"Miles!" Peter called out to him. Miles looked to his left and saw Spider-Man doing a skydive position with his arms on the side. The masked hero looked so calm and so sure of himself as compared to the younger boy.

"On my mark, shoot a web on that tower." He points to a nearby building. "You can do it. Believe in yourself."

"Got it," Miles nodded. A new burst of energy filling his body finally helped him find the courage for himself, mostly because his life depended on it.

"And... NOW!" Spider-Man signals.

Miles pushed the button on his palm button on his palm and a web shot out from his web shooters. As he grabbed it with both hands, he felt his fall stop short and instantly he was swinging back to the air again.

"Okay now swing your legs up and release." Peter yells again. Miles did as he was told and kicked his legs up. He saw himself soar higher in the air. He let go of his previous webline and shot another on the next office tower.

"I'm doing it!" He exclaims in excitement as he repeatedly did the pattern.

"Yeah! You're a natural!" Peter appeared beside him. "Just keep doing that. _Thwip_ and release, then _thwip_ it out again."

" _Thwip_ , release, _thwip_ , release." Miles echoed his instructions.

Once they found a secluded rooftop, Miles let the webline go. He kicked his legs up again and did a somersault in the air before landing safely with both feet on the rooftop floor.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Miles jumps in joy. His had a big smile on his face as he looked back to his mentor.

Peter gave him a clap in the back. "That was great, Miles. I'm proud of you."

He returned his sentiment with a smile of his own. "Thanks, Peter."

* * *

"To be honest... I didn't really want to teach you at first." Peter says before taking a bite out of his burger.

"So what made you change your mind?" Miles asked as he tossed a french fry into his mouth.

They sat on the ledge of the rooftop, watching the sun set in the distance. Both spider-men grabbed a couple of burgers and fries on the way back from the Empire State. Their training session gave them quite the appetite.

"Because I remembered when I was your age." He explained. "And I was in the same situation as you. I wasn't sure how I could handle it, and I felt so alone and scared." Peter's expression turned grim, "It got worse after my Uncle Ben died."

Miles put a hand on his shoulder as a sign of sympathy. Peter looked back to him, "Unlike you, no one was there to teach me how to use my powers. And I almost got myself killed plenty of times because of my reckless actions."

"But you still turned out great." Miles defends him, "How were you able to manage anyway?"

"Oh, it took a while." Peter sighed. "It was hard, but MJ, Aunt May, and my best friend Harry helped me out a lot. Even though I was moody and angsty back then, they never turned their back on me. So owe a lot to them for keeping me in line."

"Well, I for one am lucky that you're my teacher, Pete." Miles remarks, making Peter smile.

After eating, Miles jumps to his feet. "So what's next on the agenda, teach? Are we going to catch bad guys now? Or how about you teach me how to run up walls? Oh oh, or maybe even teach me that super jump that you always do, that would be so cool."

Peter runs a hand down his face and sighs, "I think that's enough practice for one day."

* * *

A month later...

 _"Welcome to "Just the Facts" with J. Jonah Jameson. This just in, Spider-Man has been spotted swinging around town with ANOTHER Spider-Man?! And it was reported that the so-called 'Spider-Boy' is his sidekick. Well I think this is outrageous! By God, my worst nightmare has come true. That masked menace is now multiplying his dangerous species and putting New York at even more risk. I knew he would do something like this! I swear he's out to mock me and my podcasts. That vigilante is just increasing the chances of adding in more costumed nut cases that would destroy our city. And then the next thing we know, he'll have an army of Spider-Menaces taking over the world. Citizens of New York, please heed this message. We will continue to fight against these freaks until we have the peace and order we have back then that we deserve. Down with Spider-Man I say! This is J. Jonah Jameson signing out."_ **  
**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would like to thank everyone for their nice comments about my one-shots! It really means a lot so thank you very much. Hopefully I can update sooner rather than later (although I seriously doubt it lol).**

 **Let me know if you want more of Peter and Miles in the next chapter. But I think I might do one about Felicia/Black Cat first.**


	5. Homecoming

**Summary: Taking a trip down memory lane. (A Peter and MJ fic)**

 **Flashback to when Peter and his friends were still back in high school, and MJ does not know that Peter and Spider-Man are the same person.**

* * *

Freshly graduated from High School, MJ laid on her bed while she flipped through yearbook. She smiled as she passed some pictures that held great memories form Midtown High. She stopped on the page with the "Most Likely To..." students of their class:

 _Most Likely to Succeed: Sally Avril_

 _Most Likely to be President: Mary Jane Watson_

 _Life of the Party: Harry Osborn_

 _Class Clown: Ned Leeds_

 _Cutest Couple: Harry Osborn and Liz Allan_

 _Most Athletic: Eugene "Flash" Thompson_

 _Most Unique: Liz Allan_

 _Most Changed: Peter Parker_

Mary Jane sighs as he looked at Peter's photo on the bottom. She agrees that Peter has changed the most out of all of them since Freshman year. But it wasn't always a good change. When he first started to have powers, he was distant towards his classmates. He was quiet, well... _quieter_. He always had an excuse from hanging with her and Harry, stopped geeking out sci-fi and fantasy stuff with Ned Leeds, and he even stopped where his glasses. Which was weird because he was blind as a bat without them. He brushed it off, saying he got laser eye surgery with the money he got from his Wilson Fisk science award.

They thought it was just because he was grieving from his uncle's death so they just left him to his solitude. But after couple of months he started to become rude and pre-occupied all the time. He's skipping classes, going to school late, and going home late-r. He was moody all the time and brooding during school hours. Aunt May had asked her and Harry to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't get himself in trouble. It was only after a few weeks later that Peter decided to open up and Harry and MJ finally managed to help him get through his grief.

She flipped through the pages again and found their Homecoming picture. It was her, Harry, and Peter in the photo. She was the one between them and had her arms linked with theirs. MJ sighs as she recalled that memory.

* * *

After he was able to move on from his uncle's death, Peter was back to his usual happy, somewhat nerdy, self. And Flash, being the tactless bozo that he is, started to pick on him again. MJ didn't want that since Peter already has a lot on his plate so she tried to convince Flash to lay off of him. He agreed on one condition, MJ agrees to date him and be his girlfriend. MJ was revolted by the idea of course, but she told herself that she was doing it for Peter so she reluctantly accepts the deal.

When the boys found out, they freaked out. Especially, Peter. " _MJ, you didn't have to do that."_ She recalled him saying. Peter had begged her to call it off with Flash but she was afraid that if she does, Flash would be furious and take out all his anger on Peter.

Then Homecoming came in, MJ dreaded to go but she didn't have a choice. Even though, Flash picked her up in a Corvette convertible she was still unimpressed and indifferent about the whole date thing. Things got better when she saw her friends at school. Harry wanted to dance with Liz Allen and MJ had to set the two up. Peter was late as usual. But when he did came, actually _bursted_ through the gym doors, everyone, especially MJ, was shocked to see him disheveled and breathless like he'd gone into a fight. His shirt was untucked and wrinkled, his tie askew, and his left eye was swollen.

She didn't know he was Spider-Man back so Mary Jane immediately blamed Flash, saying that he didn't keep his promise. Flash denied saying, _"I never laid a finger on that loser."_ That angered her even more so she finally broke up with him right in the middle of the dance floor. Flash, of course, was furious. And it became evident that he was under the influence of some alcohol because he spiked the punch bowl. He was raised a hand on her and was about to hit her when Peter came to her defense.

Now, she'd expected that he get knocked out completely. Flash was the size of a gorilla back then compared to Peter, so it came to a surprised for her to see Peter catch and block Flash's punches easily. Next thing she knows Peter was judo flipping him to the ground and the crowd surrounding them was cheering him on. Mr. Davis, our principal, and the other faculty came in soon after the commotion was done and Flash was out cold. He got suspended when our gym coach smelled the alcohol in his breath. Once he was escorted out, the dance continued.

Atleast, Harry was having a good time. He and Liz seemed to be getting along really well as they continued enjoy the dance. Meanwhile, MJ was tending to Peter's swollen eye.

"Ouch!" Peter jumps as she pressed the icepack on his eyelid.

"Sorry," MJ apologizes then pulls back the bag to inspect his eye. "Wow. That's an awful shiner you got there, Tiger."

"Hmmm," Peter chuckles inwardly then takes the icepack from her hands. "Don't let me hold you back." He points to the dance floor where the students were either dancing or awkwardly shuffling around. "Go there and have fun."

"Uhh... I'm not leaving you here, Pete." MJ grabs back the bag. She stands up and holds out her hand. "Not unless you come and join me."

Peter's eyes widened at her suggestion, "Y-you mean dance with you?"

She giggles then pulls Peter up to stand. She drags him to dance floor just as the DJ switch the song from lively party music to a slow dance music. She pulled him closer to her by the lapels on his suit and straightened his bow tie before putting her hands around his neck. Peter gulps before slowly slipping his hands on her waist, he cautiously looked at his feet as he starts swaying to the slow tune of the music.

MJ nudges his chin upward with her finger so he would look at her. "Don't stare at your feet."

"I— I might step on your toes," says Peter as he warily glances back down.

She lifts his chin again, "Trust me. Just follow my lead." MJ leaves one of her hands on his shoulder while the other grabs his hand from her waist and raised it outward. They slowly swayed and waltzed around for a while. He was still glancing down every once in a while and and MJ thought that it was pretty cute that he awkwardly tried to follow along the swaying, or even if his palms were a little sweaty. It was sweet that he agreed to dance with her even if he wasn't that good, but that's what she's always liked about him. He's always so selfless and considerate of others, always putting others' needs before his own.

After a few minutes, Peter looked back at her and said, "Hey, MJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if we go somewhere? I want to show you something."

"How would we sneak out? There are teachers everywhere." MJ looks around, Mr. Flannagin, the guidance counselor was watching from the stands, Ms. Arrow, the school nurse, was by the food table, and Mr. Murphy, the burly gym teacher, was on guarding the only way out of the gym.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Peter grins. He walks over to where Harry is and whispered something in his ear. MJ watched as Harry laughed then nodded to whatever Peter told him.

He came back to her with a big smile. She furrows her brows at him in question. Peter points to the stage where the DJ is and saw Harry beside him. Harry was whispering something to the DJ and then handed him some cash after. All of a sudden the DJ cut the slow dance short and announced in the mic.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! Sorry to cut the music short boys and girls, but I thought I could just liven things up a bit." He exclaims then plays a new song. A more upbeat music filled the gym and the students started clamoring towards the stage while rocking out. Just as they planned, Harry suddenly stepped up on stage and started dancing for the crowd, further riling them up. Then he jumped over to the crowd and the people passed him over their heads. That seemed to grab the attention of the chaperones because they immediately ran towards the students carrying Harry.

"Osborn, get down from there! That's an order!" Coach Murphy barked but even with his loud voice, the sound was still drowned out by the screams and hollers of the rambunctious teenagers.

Now with no one guarding the exit, the two teenagers quietly sneaks out. They snickered like children as they ran across the empty halls of the school.

"So, Parker... wanna give me an idea on what we're doing?" MJ teased him.

Peter smiled, "It's a surprise, Ms. Watson." He steps back behind her and covers her eyes with his hands.

"Peter? Wha—?" MJ moves to remove his hands but Peter stops her.

"Just trust me," he says.

With him still behind her, he leads her outside to the backyard of their school. Just as he had hoped the small gazebo in the middle of the school pond was empty, and luckily the fairy lights on it were turned on.

"Don't open your eyes, okay?" Peter gently commands and she nods. He drops his hands from her face and goes to her front. He takes both of her hands and pulls her gently across the small bridge leading towards the gazebo.

He continues to guide her until they were in the middle of the pavilion. He lets go of her hands and stands in front of her.

"Okay, open your eyes." Peter said.

When she opened her eyes, she was struck in awe at how amazing the place she was in right now. She was in the old pavilion. The fairly lights attached to the roof illuminated and casted a soft glow around her surroundings. The moonlight reflected beautifully on the pond.

"Wow!" She said, awe-struck.

"May I have this dance, M'Lady." Peter suggests, making her look back at him.

She smiles and holds out her hand. "I would love to, good sir."

Peter takes her hand and puts in on his shoulder, he places his hand on her hip and the other clasps her free hand. They quietly sway for a while. With only the sound of the crickets and frogs chirping in the forest near the school.

They smiled at each other as they danced, both of their faces turning red because of how close they were to each other. He looked really banged up in his current condition. His hair was tousled and unkempt, his tie was loose and his shirt was untucked, and his eye was turning purple from the swelling. And yet, this dork right here still have the nerve to look undeniably adorable.

MJ looks away because of that thought. She was embarrassed that her heart fluttered uncontrollably inside her chest. She decide to bring up a conversation to break the silence.

"So when did you start doing Judo?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Peter furrows his eyebrows, he looked confused.

"You just flipped Flash Thompson, who by the way is like twice your size, over your shoulder like he weighed nothing. To me it looked like something you learn from judo. Or is it another form of martial art?"

"Ohhhh," He made a face like he just remembered what she was talking about, "Uhmm... y-yeah I guess you could say I've been taking some classes." He laughs it off awkwardly.

"Uh-huh," MJ raised her brow questioningly but seeing him on edge because of her previous question, she decided to drop the subject.

"Why did you bring me here, Pete?" That's what she asks instead.

"Uhhh, you know. Just a dance between friends."

"Friends? Is that what we are?"

He seemed taken aback by her boldness, "Do y-you want it to be s-something else?" He stammers nervously.

She looks down again. It disappointed her that he said _else_ not _more._ And she was beginning to think that he might really be oblivious to her feelings for him. "Maybe." She mumbles.

MJ suddenly felt a shift in tension in between them. Suddenly Peter's stance became stiff, and he was gazing around the place. Looking at everything except her. She on the other hand tensed up as well and the way she swayed in their waltz felt forced rather than relaxed.

Feeling deeply upset, she lets go of his hand. "I should get back inside." She says whilst avoiding making eye contact with him.

As she turns around, she was pulled back again by Peter. Turning her to face him. He was looking at her thoughtfully, and before she can ask what's on his mind, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmphff!" MJ's eyes widened. She was surprised at first, but she managed to kiss him back after a few seconds.

The kiss lasted a short while, but it left her breathless as they pulled away. She was blushing furiously and she can't seem to find the right words after what they just shared for the first time.

"Peter..." she gasps. Peter's cheeks was flushed. He was biting his lip and looking a little guilty.

"I-I'm sorry," he scratches his nape nervously, "I know it was out of line but... I just felt like I needed to do that." He closes his eyes and says dejectedly, "Go ahead, slap me or hit me. I deserve it."

Instead of doing what her thought she would do, she stepped forward and gave him a quick smooch on the lips. He opens his eyes in shock and his mouth hung open.

She looks at him coyly. "Actually... I wouldn't mind if you did that again."

A goofy, yet insanely adorable, smirk formed on his face right after what she said. He places his hands again on her hips and gently draws her to him. With much more confidence in himself, he planted his lips onto hers once again and slowly savored the taste of her raspberry lipbalm.

The night was young as the two lovers relished the feel of being in each other's loving embrace.

* * *

Mary Jane blushes at the memory. That was 2 years ago, and yet she still can't believe that Peter was her first kiss. Not that she was complaining, but the feelings she had for him back then grew even stronger after that night.

Although, it was a very nice thought to reminisce about but unfortunately, it things didn't pan out the way she thought. Because after that kiss, they still remained friends. She knew he liked her but he never asked her to be his girlfriend. She wanted to ask him herself but she figured that he had his reasons so she decided to wait.

MJ closed the yearbook and puts it aside. She looks out to the window and sees the window of the boy she was just thinking about. And it looks like he wasn't in his room again because there were no signs of the awkward fumbling and flying textbooks anywhere. His room looked empty and if she was being completely honest, it's becoming a regular thing that she hardly sees him.

She sighed and stood up. Wistfully looking through her window in hopes she might catch a glimpse of Peter running up to the house or appearing in his room, but nothing happens.

MJ sighs again, her lips forming a disappointed frown. _"Like I said... he must have his reasons."_ She thought sadly, and quietly left the room without another word.

* * *

 **A.N.: Thanks for reading!**

 **The gazebo scene is similar to the ending of Twilight where Bella and Edward are dancing in, just so you guys can't visualize it.**

 **Finals exams is in a week in my school so really need to focus on my studies. I can't guarantee that I will be able to update after this but I'll try to squeeze in some time to write if I can.**

 **Sorry for the typos or wrong grammars if there are any 'cuz I'm too lazy to proofread now (but I will... eventually).**


	6. Spider-Verse I

**Taking a break from the PS4 game because I just saw Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. That was such a good movie! I recommend to those who haven't watch it to watch it now or even if you have, go see it still because the movie is so fun to watch.** **So this one-shot revolves around the Spider-Verse universe so totally different situations and scenarios of the characters in here and in the PS4 game.**

 **Summary: Miles helps someone gain closure from his hero's passing.**

 **WARNING! This fic has spoilers so don't read it unless you have watched the movie.**

* * *

 _Four months after the events of the movie..._

The cemetery was dark and quiet as usual. The snow covered all the grass, cement, and gravestones. The grave of Peter Parker stood in the middle. With still tons of gifts, cards and offerings surrounding it, given by his supporters. Since it has been months since the unfortunate incident, there had been less and less people visiting his grave. Most had already moved on and accepted the new Spider-Man in their lives, except for the boy himself. Miles Morales, the new masked hero, still visits Peter's grave at times when he's not busy fending off villains and criminals trying to destroy New York.

He had gotten used to his powers by now, thanks to the help Peter B. Parker, Gwen, and his other spider friends from the other dimensions. But he still felt sad that the Peter Parker in his universe had to die so early in life. He walked towards the grave in his spidersuit while holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. As he stood above his predecessor's grave, he pulled up his mask up to his forehead before talking.

"Hey, Mr. Parker." Miles rubbed his arm. "It's been a while since we've talked but I just wanted to say that I'm still doing my best to protect the city, just like you did. The job keeps getting harder when you gain new enemies everyday. But I've learned that you can rely on others from time to time. Especially on the ones you love, because they give you the strength you need to finish the job."

The grave said nothing.

Miles sighed and placed the flowers atop his gravestone like he always does. "Well, that's all. I hope you're proud of me... where ever you are."

His spider-sense tingled because he sensed someone behind him. He quickly pulled down his mask before tuning around.

"Who's there?" He called out.

Suddenly, someone slowly stepped out from the shadows. The person was covered in a big black coat with the hood covering their face.

Miles narrowed his eyes warily, "Who are you?"

The person pulled down the cover revealing Peter's wife, Mary Jane Parker.

"Oh, Mrs. Parker." Miles immediately back down from his fighting stance. "I'm sorry for that, I didn't know it was you."

"It's fine, Spider-Man." She said calmly.

It felt weird for Miles hearing her say that, "Y-you called me Spider-Man."

"Well that's who you are, right?"

"Y-yeah of course." He cleared his throat, "I j-just mean that— w-well y-you know. Your husband _is_ Spider-Man. I'm just his— I mean I'm more like a Spider... boy." Miles mentally slapped himself for sounding stupid.

Mary Jane laughed quietly, although without much mirth. Her eyes looked so sad and it hurt him because he knew exactly why.

"Can I join you?" She asked politely.

"Uhh, sure." The young Spider-Man nodded. She walked towards her husbands grave and dropped to her knees. She placed her hand on the stone which her husband's name was carved in. After a few seconds, Miles heard her sniffling.

"I know it's been months and this may sound pathetic, but I still miss him so much." She sobbed.

"No, it's not pathetic at all." Miles got down his knees and placed his hand on her shoulder to console her. "It's really hard when you lose someone this close to you. It feels like a part of yourself died too." He says, remembering how he felt when his Uncle Aaron died.

He thought it was better to let her cry some more. So she can get all the frustration out of her system.

She turned back to him after a while, "Aunt May said that you were with Peter right before he died. Would you tell me what happen exactly?"

So he told her, everything that happened after him being bitten by that spider, and with the Collider and how Peter tried to stop Kingpin from opening other dimensions, only to be killed by him later on after the collider overloaded and collapsed.

"Then he gave me this flash drive to destroy that collider and told me to get out of there." Miles finished, recalling that incident made him feel more guilty now that he was telling it to Peter's wife. He couldn't even look her in the eye when apologized.

"I am so sorry I couldn't save him. It's my fault he's gone." Then he felt a hand on his shoulder making him look up, Mary Jane was smiling at him.

"It's not your fault." She said. "You were just learning about your powers. You didn't know how to use them."

"But still, I could have done something. Maybe he would still be alive if I helped."

"Peter knew how dangerous his job was, but he put aside his fears so he can save the city and protect the people he loves."

"That's what Aunt May said."

"That's because he said it all the time," Mary Jane says while looking into the distance. "He would always say that it's not about being a hero, but it's more of doing what needs to be done."

"Your husband was a hero, Mrs. Parker. He saved my life." Miles said sincerely.

She smiles and nods. "Saving people is what he does best." She exhaled a shaky sigh, "I just wish I could see him again, even just once."

Miles' eyes widened at what she just said. An idea immediately popped in his but his conscience was telling him it wasn't a good plan. He was conflicted right now but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Mary Jane. He wasn't able to save her husband back then so he figured he atleast owed her this chance.

"You know what? Maybe you can."

* * *

He didn't use the device very often because Gwen said it would only upset the reality of their dimensions. He took the wristwatch-like device from his drawer, that can be used to jump through dimensions. A more advanced tech than the Collider that was created by Peni Parker so they could all visit each other sometimes.

She didn't say anything about using this for an emergency like "helping a woman see her dead husband from another dimension" or anything like that but it's for a good cause right? Miles fought against his better judgement. He didn't even know if this was going to work but if this will help her find closure, so be it.

He met up again with Mary Jane in his spideysuit at an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn.

"I still don't get what we're doing." She said worriedly.

Miles punched in a series of codes in his watch. "Don't worry about it, Mrs. Parker." But in his mind he was scolding himself, _"Stupid! Miles this is a stupid and dangerous idea!"_

A portal opened infront of them, shocking MJ a little bit. Miles stepped forward and held his hand out to her. "Just trust me." Mary Jane reluctantly grab hold of his hand and they both stepped into the portal.

* * *

 _Earth-616..._

Peter B. Parker was sitting atop the eagle head of the Empire State building, enjoying the beautiful sunset view after a long day's work of stopping crime and evil, when his phone rang. He eagerly answered after seeing the picture of the one calling.

"Hey, kiddo! Back so soon?" He chuckled lazily. "Miss me much?"

"Uhmm, not exactly the reason why I called." Miles sheepishly says on the other line.

"Is something wrong?" Peter picked up on his tone. "You sound tense."

"Could you meet me at the abandoned warehouse near the Brooklyn harbor?"

"Why there? Wouldn't you want to hang out? You know you are just in time because that burger diner reopened and it's a buy one take one special if you have a buddy with you."

"Ahhh, can that wait? This is really important." Miles pleaded.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say. I'm heading there now." Peter drops the call and proceeded to the harbor.

* * *

 _10 minutes later..._

Peter arrives at the meet up place and removes his mask. "Ugghh, smells like fish in here." He remarks in disgust as he looked around the abandoned building. "Helloooo? Miles? Where are ya, kid?"

He heard a thump behind him, making him turn around. He saw Miles in his Spidey costume looking like he'd just done something bad.

"You know, I never got the chance to say this, but your costume looks pretty cool." Peter says with a smile but then remembers why he was called in the first place, "So, what's this super important thing that you wanted to show me?"

"Uhmm, it's not actually a thing. More like a her." Miles said while scratching his head.

"What?!" Peter slaps his hand to his forehead, "Miles, you know how dangerous it is to bring people from other dimensions. It's bad enough that we're warping ourselves across different dimensions—"

"I know, I know..." Miles stops him. "But you have to understand, this person _needs_ to see you."

"Is this like a superfan or something because I don't think the Peter in your universe and I have the same signatures for an autograph."

Miles cringes but then slowly points behind him, "She's right there."

Peter turns back and his eyes widened when he saw who was in front of him.

"Peter?" Mary Jane gasps as she saw the face of her husband who is alive but somehow looked different than her Peter. At the same time, Peter looked shocked to see his wife who looked the same as his MJ albeit a little younger.

"MJ..." He says in almost a whisper.

She slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest. Her mouth opened in awe as she recognized the same features of the man she fell inlove with, and she lovingly touched the side of his face. "It's really you."

"Uhhh," Peter slowly grabbed both of her hands, "I'm sorry. I'm not your Peter."

"But you look just like him."

"I know. Except that he's blonde and I'm not. And I'm like ten years older so yeah, really weird." Peter tried to joke it off.

MJ was still staring at him, "You even have his sense humor."

"I hope that's a compliment." Peter grins making her laugh. And for the first time it sounded genuinely happy in Miles' ears.

"Oh, Peter." She gave him a hug which he awkwardly returned. "I missed you." Peter sighs and rubbed her back like he always does with his MJ to soothe her.

Once they broke apart Peter resentfully said, "Look, Mary Jane. I'm not the Peter you're looking for. You and I... we live in different dimensions. You belong in your world and I belong here."

MJ nods in understanding but it did not make the squeezing feeling in his chest stop. He felt guilty for pushing her away. "The kid knows this," Peter glared back at the young Spider-Man behind him. "And I was pretty sure I taught him better than to make reckless decisions like these."

"Hehe..." Miles shrugged and laughed through clenched teeth.

"Don't be mad at him." Mary Jane explains and Peter looks back at her. "He just wanted to help me. And that's what..." She trailed off like the thought hurt her, "That's what Spider-Man does. He helps people no matter how dangerous the job is."

Peter sensed how miserable she sounded and felt sorry for her. "I'm so sorry but as much as I want to help, this is the best I can do for you." He cupped her face and brushed his thumb across her cheek. It was hard not to be affectionate to her when she looks exactly like his wife, but he knew this was wrong and it killed him to say it but it had to end.

"You have to go back. Being in this dimension is not good for you."

"Yeah." MJ nodded sadly, "I know about the whole 'disintegrate into thin air' thing."

He glared back again at Miles, "Why couldn't have phrased it differently?!"

Spider-Boy raised his hands, "Hey! I was just being honest. How would _you_ say it?"

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he turned back to face her again, he saw the sorrow come back in her eyes. Both felt crestfallen, but for different reasons. One felt guilty because he felt like he was hurting her even more and one felt forlorn because she had to be separated again from the man she loves. Before Peter can say anything further, MJ beat him to it.

"It's okay." She forced a smile then gazed at the boy behind him, "I told him that I wanted to see you one last time and he kept his promise. It's really great to see you again, Peter."

Peter smiled fondly at her, "It's great to see you too, MJ."

They finally let go of each others' hands. Miles punched in the numbers on his watch and a portal opened again for them. MJ backed away from Peter and was about to step in when she stopped in her tracks.

"One last thing," MJ went back to Peter and whispered something in his ear. Miles saw Peter's eyes light up as finished what she shared with him.

"Wow! Oh My God! That's amazing!" He was suddenly talking like he was breathless. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Peter." She smiles and tear fell from her eye, "Goodbye." And with that final sentiment she finally entered the portal.

Miles furrowed his brows at his friend, "What did she say?"

Peter shook his head with his hand instead, "Nevermind that, kid. It's not for you to know right now."

"Aight, aight. Keep your secrets." Miles chuckled under the mask. "Oh by the way, have you been working out? 'Cuz you're looking a lot thinner now old man."

"Glad you noticed." He smugly grins at the compliment, "Now get out of here, kid. And promise me you wouldn't do something like this again without telling me first, kapish?"

The younger Spider-Man salutes in reply, "Roger that." Before heading back into his own dimension.

* * *

They got back into their world inside the same abandoned warehouse. Miles glanced around and saw Mary Jane Parker still beside him. The portal closed behind them, making the place darker and more quiet.

Her back was facing him so he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Ummm... Mrs. Parker?" He gently called her.

When she faced him, her eyes were glistening with tears. But the smile on her face was genuine and happy. "Thank you, Spider-Man." She said.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Always happy to help, Mrs. Parker."

"Please," She extended her hand for him to shake, "Call me MJ."

"Oh! Okay then." Miles shook her hand. "Well you can call me Miles."

She smiles gratefully, "Thank you, Miles."

"It has my pleasure being of service Ms. MJ," he bowed and she giggled. Her tone was lighter, like she was finally relieved of the stress and tension she's been shouldering for months.

His spider-sense alerted him and he picked up on the blaring sirens from the distance. "Sorry, I got to go now. Duty calls."

"Go get 'em, Tiger." MJ says.

He nods in respect then leaps into action. Ready to tackle another day as Spider-Man, protector of New York.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again this is a non-canon fic. The characters I used were from the Spider-Verse universe. I wanted to see MJ's reaction to seeing Peter B. Parker in film but since that didn't happen, I just wrote how I imagined the scenario will be.**

 **Let me know what you guys want more of these Spider-Verse one-shots, with different characters and scenarios. (Has not been proofread so may possibly have a bunch of errors and wrong grammars.)**


	7. Enter the Black Cat

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not gonna lie, Spider-Man and Black Cat do have some chemistry in the game so this one-shot is dedicated to them. Although, I still stand with my otp Peter/MJ because of how loyal they are to each other.**

 ** _Summary_ : This one shot is about the first time Peter met Felicia a couple years back. This is how I imagined the context of their "relationship" and how it led to the tension in the events of The Heist DLC. (Peter is maybe 20 or 21 years old) ****Rated T for suggestive themes.**

 ** _Characters_ : Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, Spider-Man**

 **Requested by: _HarryOsborn (Anonymous reader)_**

* * *

It was another normal night in the city. It was already late. The cars became fewer and fewer in streets of New York because everyone was retiring back in their homes, getting ready to sleep after a long day.

Everyone except for Peter Parker, who was still just heading home. He had just came from the Brooklyn Library, finishing his research paper for school tomorrow. He would have finished early had he not have to fight the vulture fro stealing alien tech from the Avengers tower that afternoon. Now he was swinging from building to building as his alter-ego Spider-Man. He figured he would get home much faster and he could just enter through his bedroom window so May wouldn't notice that he missed his curfew.

The sounds of him shooting webs echoed across the almost empty city. It felt peaceful swinging around the city without the sounds of sirens, people screaming because they were in danger, or anyone that was calling for help. Peter relishes these small pleasure of being a superhero. But something caught his eye that made him stop and inspect.

"That's new." He said to himself before heading towards the action.

* * *

After carving a circle out of the glass roof, she quietly slithered inside the building. She attached herself onto the grappling hook and gently lowered herself just above the glass cases, holding the very expensive looking metals and jewelries. Then she took a can from her belt and sprayed its contents on the floor below. Instantly, the hidden laser alarm system made their appearance.

"A school locker has better security." The cat burglar remarked. She looked around and then saw what she was after. In the middle of room was a glowing diamond the size of a pocket watch. It sat on a pillow encased in big glass compartment.

The cat burglar then dropped to the ground, carefully but gracefully maneuvering herself over and under the laser beams towards the diamond. While Spider-Man watched from above.

"This is perfect!" Spider-Man says. "I stop a crime in progress, and get pictures for the Bugle of me stopping and a hot cat burglar. Score!" He takes out his camera from his satchel and sticks it onto the glass roof. The he made his way inside using the hole that the cat burglar made.

He crawled his way through until he was right above her and as she was going to cut through the glass using her talons, he dangled upside down and made his presence known.

"You know Ma'am, stealing is against the law." He said confidently.

That caught her attention in surprise but then and she replied, "Well! I do believe it's Spider-Man. Hero of New York." She blasted her grappling hook on a wall next to him and pulled herself towards him.

"Easy cat lady," Spider-Man warns, "I don't want to fight."

She smiled coyly and traced her fingers along his shoulder, "The name's Black Cat. And FYI, cats don't fight spiders." She suddenly kicked him on the chest, hurtling him against the wall.

"We just bat them around." She teases then start running away.

Recovering from the attack, he blasted a bunch of web balls at her but she easily dodged them with a series of cartwheels and somersaults. " _What?_ " Peter thought. " _So she's also a gymnast I see."_

They fought around the room for while. Exchanging punches and kicks like a dance. When Black Cat grab hold onto the wall, he shot a web on her hand, making her stuck.

She didn't seem fazed at all, instead she smiled and brought in the metal talons from her high-tech gloves. She was able to cut herself free from the web.

"You've got a sweet little skill set there, Spidey." She smirked alluringly. "You want in on this gig? We can split the take."

Spider-Man chuckled, "Sounds really tempting, but then again I'd have to turn over my superhero discount card."

Black Cat smiled at his humor, "Well with this gig, you won't need the discounts. Everything is free."

"Free isn't always good." Spider-Man responds. "The economy will go bankrupt."

"Oh, please." She rolls her eyes. "Spare me the politics and reason for another day. So what do you say hot stuff? Wanna slice of the mudpie?"

"Well if it isn't already obvious, Black Cat. I'd stick with fighting crime. Besides, I'm not that kind of spider."

"Aww, give the cat a chance." She kicked him across the face when he pounced towards her. "And I'll make you into that kind of spider."

"The answer's still no." Spider-Man clenched his fist.

"Too bad." She sighs, then pushes a glass container. It fell on the ground and triggered the alarm system. Sirens started going off loudly inside the building.

"Uh-oh." Peter mumbles in realization.

"I would get out of here if I were you."

Spider-Man looked up and saw Black Cat blast another grappling hook towards the ceiling. She began raising herself up and then crawl out of the tiny window she created. "Ill see you around, Spider." She winked at him before running off.

* * *

 _2 years before the events of the game..._

 _"I like watching you."_ Felicia thought as she admired the body laying next to her. Her eyes traced the muscles along his naked torso, the lines running up his arms, and across his features. She marveled at the fact of how young he was and to be honest, she didn't know how she felt stringing someone as young as him. She had always imagined that under the mask was someone as mature and level-headed as the one acting with the mask on.

As much as she enjoyed these moments with him. She knew she had to end it. No matter how hard she tries to persuade him, he will remain the good and self-righteous hero that New York adores. He'll only drag her down if she keeps him on her leash so she had to cut him loose.

 _"Oh well, It was fun while it lasted."_ Her mind told her. She picked up her suit on the floor and proceeded to get dressed. She looked back when she heard him stir in his sleep.

"MJ..." He mumbled, eyes still closed.

Felicia was pretty sure that was his ex's name. Although that didn't faze her. From the moment he called her sounding all depressed and slightly intoxicated. She knew she had step in and somehow take some of the pain away.

But even if Felicia knew who his heart desires, it still hurt a bit. She had strong feelings for Spider-Man. Yeah, she still calls him by his hero name because she doesn't want to get even more attached than she already is.

Still... she loves her criminal lifestyle much much more. Cat burglary was in her blood after all. Besides, she's not the type of gal to settle down and have a family. She wants to be free and continue living the way she was born to be. She finished putting her eye mask on before looking back at the bed. He was still asleep and was snoring with his mouth agape.

Felicia chuckled quietly then approached him. She pressed a kiss on his cheek and left a note that she made earlier on the nightstand. She opened the window and swung one leg out. With one last look at the him, she bid him farewell. "I'll see you around, Spider."

Then as quiet as a cat, she disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **The one thing that really confuses me about Felicia having a son in "The Heist" DLC is that it doesn't makes sense at all. Think about it! If she and Peter had an affair before the events of the main game, and the game developers said that MJ and Peter have only been broken up for six months, doesn't that mean that during the events of the DLC, Felicia should be "pregnant" still. That's why I didn't believe she had a child the first time she said it, because there was no way she could have had a baby in six or seven months.**

 **So yeah, I had to make the affair two years prior so it's more believable. Maybe Peter and MJ got into a fight and decided to take some time of from each other. And naturally, Peter would seek comfort from someone else.**

 **Anyways, thanks again for reading. As usual, let me know what you guys think and comment below what you think I should write about next. Happy Holidays!**


	8. The Secret is Out

**SUMMARY: Mary Jane finds out Peter is Spider-Man for the first time.**

 **In the original comics MJ found out about Peter's powers very early on. And it wasn't revealed to us readers about this information until Peter and MJ started to get more serious in their relationship. But I'm not going to reference the comics since my stories mostly revolve on the ps4 game universe.**

 **This is my own version of how Mary Jane found out that Peter was Spider-Man.**

 **Requested by: _Superfan44_**

* * *

 _At Mick's Diner..._

"Come on, you guys!" MJ scolded her two best friends, Peter and Harry, for goofing around instead of focusing on finishing their project. "Neither of you are gonna finish that science project if you keep pretending to be walruses with french fries."

"Sorry, MJ." Harry says, as he takes out the fries from his gums. "It was all Pete's idea."

Peter glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"Just stating facts, bro."

"Oh yeah, wise guy?"

Peter quickly slings his arm around his neck and locks Harry in a chokehold. MJ rolls her eyes and continued to work on her term paper. She knew it was a bad idea to do their schoolwork in a restaurant, because she knew they will only eat and mess with each other. But since it was 2-against-1 when they came down to voting whether it was the library or Mick's, she didn't have a choice.

Fortunately for them, they were good friends with the owner, Mick, and he always allowed them to stick around even right before closing time. After a few hours, Mick approached their table.

"Hey, kids. I'm closing in five. You should all head home now." The elderly man told them.

That's when MJ just noticed the time. It was already 7:30pm. She looked in front of her, seeing the boys sleeping on the job despite barely doing anything the whole afternoon.

 _"What am I going to do with these two."_ She thought and shakes her head. MJ took some cash from her wallet and handed it over to the man in charge. "Thanks for letting us stay here again, Mick."

Mick politely declined, "No, it's alright, darling. Keep your money. The food's on the house."

MJ smiled and thanked him. She woke up Peter and Harry so they could leave. They said goodbye to Mick and headed out.

"How are you getting home?" Peter asked Harry.

Harry hesitated. "My driver's picking me up." He grumbles. As soon as he said that, a black limousine pulled up infront of them. A guy in a black suit stepped out and went to assist Harry with his bag.

He held up his hand to stop him. "Uhh... don't worry about this, Manfred. I can manage."

"Are you sure, sir?" The chauffeur asked. Harry nodded, then blushed when he heard his best friend snickering behind him.

Peter couldn't hold his giggles. "I totally forgot that Prince Harry still has a babysitter."

"Perks of being a part of a rich family," MJ teased. "Not like us normal folks, who have to stick to walking."

"Ha ha ... very funny." Harry says.

Peter claps his friend on the shoulder. "We're just messing with you, bud." While MJ gives him a quick hug, "See you tomorrow, Harry."

Harry smiles and says farewell to his friends, then they finally parted ways. Peter accompanied MJ on the trip back home since they live in the same neighborhood. Her house was just across the street from his.

It was the middle of October in Queens and the air was colder than usual. Peter glanced at MJ and saw her shaking a little. Since she was just wearing a sweater over a t-shirt she was probably freezing in this weather. To make things worse, he felt a drop of water hit his cheek. Peter looked up and it started to drizzle slightly.

MJ was quick to react, she pulled a handheld umbrella from her bag and opened it above their heads. Peter said thanks and they continued walking. But as they went farther, the rain started to pour down stronger. MJ was starting to get wet since the umbrella wasn't big enough for the both of them. Quickly reacting, Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. He also took hold of the umbrella for the both of them, that way they won't get drenched as much, and MJ would atleast gather some warmth from him.

She didn't seem offended that he pulled her to his side without her permission, so Peter was relieved. He was just being helpful to his best friend, it's not like he was taking advantage of the situation.

In fact, he felt her hold on to him a little tighter. She also mumbled a, "Thank you," whilst still walking through the downpour.

After a while, Peter felt his spider sense tingle. Like someone was following them. He glanced behind him and saw two guys in wearing black jackets with their face covered. He started walking faster. His arms that around MJ, held her tighter in protective intent. He heard the footsteps behind him pick up their pace as well.

MJ noticed him walking in longer, faster strides. "Peter, why are we moving so fast?"

They arrived at a dark abandoned street, Peter glanced back again and saw the black hooded guys now jogging to catch up with them, and its seems like they called for back up because there were five of them now. "Uhm... just want to get you home as soon as possible." He lied.

"Well, we'll slip if we continue walking at this speed. Maybe we should slow down."

"I-uhh... w-we can't."

"Why not?"

Peter didn't get a chance to explain, she steered her towards an empty alleyway, hoping they could lose those thugs.

"Peter what is going on?" MJ started to protest when a man suddenly appeared in front of them and got in their way, making the two of them stop in their tracks. They looked back and the hooded guys chasing them earlier was already surrounding them.

"End of the line, kids." The man who was in front of them said. "Now kindly give us all your things and we'll be on our way."

The bad guys backed them up against a wall. Peter shoved Mary Jane behind him to protect her. They pulled shivs and pocket knives out of of their pockets and advanced towards them. Peter's instinct was fast, he grabbed the first guy's hand twisted it, immediately disarming him, then he pushed him against another thug knocking them both down. Most of them went to attack Peter, trying to subdue him, but surprisingly he was able to defend himself just fine. The hooded guys tried stabbing, kicking, and punching him but Peter was too fast. He was able evade and block their attacks with his bare hands.

While he was distracted, some of the other men tried to assault MJ. She closed her umbrella and used it to smack one of them on the head, but unlike Peter, she wasn't able to handle herself against multiple attackers. The leader caught her off guard when she was busy trying to hit another guy with her makeshift baseball bat. He grabbed her from behind, locking an arm around her neck and bringing a knife to her throat.

Peter was still fending off the goons when the leader hollered. "That's enough, boy!" Peter looked up to see MJ trapped against him, a knife threatening to cut her neck. "Let go of her!" He said.

"Hand over your stuff and I will." The gang leader ordered.

Peter didn't have a choice. He threw his backpack on the floor and raised his hands in surrender. But the leader wasn't done, he signaled one of his men. One guy nodded and stabbed Peter on the side.

"PETER!" He heard Mary Jane scream as he fell down to his knees.

"Take his bag!" He commanded then pointed to two other men. "Kill the boy and dispose of the body. Then meet us back at the hideout."

"You got it, boss." They obeyed. Then, Peter looked up to see the leader and his men take his stuff and Mary Jane away.

The two ruffians left circled him tauntingly. They picked up their knives from the ground and approached him. "Sorry, it has to end like this for you, kid." One of them said sadistically. "But that's life for you I guess."

His spidey sense kicked in again as he sensed the blade about to pierce the back of his neck. Peter immediately jumped back, catching the two foes off guard. Then he used his webshooters and webbed them together to disable their movement. After that, he webbed their mouth shut so they couldn't call for help.

The rain was still pouring hard. He was drenched and freezing but he still had to save his friend. He ran towards the direction where the group of thugs went, while unbuttoning his shirt and revealing the costume inside.

...

"Let me go!" MJ tried to pry herself away, but the hold on her neck was tight. She could barely breathe.

"Oh don't worry, sweetheart," said the man holding her. "We'll let you go, soon. After we have fun with you that is." He hinted maliciously.

In retaliation for his crude comment, MJ elbowed the man on the stomach. He lets go of her arm when he doubled over and she saw this as opportunity. She quickly ran back to where her friend was. Unfortunately for her, it was still raining, and on her way there so she slipped and landed on the floor. Before she could stand up, she felt someone grab her again and pull her up. with all her strength, she tried to break free once more, but this time two of the men held her by the arms to restrain her. Since she was struggling, the two goons got irritated.

One complained. "This is a feisty one, boss."

"Yeah, maybe we should just kill her too," said the other one.

"Fine," the boss says. "Let's just get this over w—aaggghhhh!" Suddenly he was yanked into the sky by an unknown source. MJ looked up and saw the silhouette of someone, standing on the rooftop railing. A flash of lightning came across him and she saw the familiar red and blue suit.

"It's Spider-Man!" The one on her left announced, she saw him bring out his gun, immediately unhanding her. But before he could shoot, the masked hero leaped onto him and pummeled him in a single swoop.

Three other thugs surrounded him. Then Spider-Man did a roundhouse kick and sent one flying into a glass window He was about to punch the next guy in the face when another grabbed him from behind. That didn't seem to make him struggle because he easily threw the guy over his shoulder and hurled him towards an open dumpster, which was coincidentally next to Mary Jane.

Spider-Man didn't notice, but the thug was holding on to his mask, so it came off as soon as he was flipped over. Mary Jane's eye widened as she saw him without his mask for the first time. Unfortunately, it was still dark and raining so she could barely make out his face.

"YAAAHHH," the last criminal charged at Spider-Man. He easily beat him with a punch to the face and the man dropped to the ground.

It suddenly felt quiet as the two stood standing while the hooded guys were all on the floor, unconscious. MJ slowly picked up the mask from the man holding it earlier just as Spider-Man turned to face her. She heard him gasp, and she figured he had just realized that he'd been unmask during the brawl. Mary still couldn't see his face, however. The lamp post was behind him so she can only see the color of his drenched hair, which was brown.

Before she could say anything, he ran away from her. "Wait." MJ went after him and caught him trying to climb a wall of a dead end. "Hey," she called out again and held the mask infront of her, "Isn't this yours?"

Mary Jane saw his head turn to look at her and she saw a little bit of the outline of his face. "You should go back and call the cops, miss. They'll make sure you're taken care of." She could tell that he changed the pitch in his voice because he sounded like he was trying hard to sound different.

"Okay," MJ replied, "but don't you want your mask back?"

"No no no, it's alright. You can keep it. I can always make another one back home and—" Peter yelped when he felt the pain in his stab wound from earlier. He probably lost a lot of blood and because of this he felt weaker. To add to that, the wall was really slippery since it was still raining. He tried to climb up faster but his fingers slipped and he landed on the ground, back first.

"Owww," he groaned in pain.

"Ohmygod," MJ rushed forward but he huddled in the corner and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you."

MJ noticed blood mix in with the rain water on the floor. "You're bleeding." In an instinct, she knelt next to him tried to look for the wound.

"Seriously it's fine, miss," Peter insisted. She was so close to finding him out, and he didn't think he could escape this for him, Mary Jane was persistent as well. "I need to help you. You saved my life and I want to do the same."

The rain had finally let up so MJ could see better, but Spider-Man was still covering his face with his arms so she still couldn't see who he was. A part of her wants to respect his identity's peace and leave him be, but on the other hand he'll bleed out before the ambulance can get here. That nagging feeling told her that it was necessary for her to know who saved her life. Then she saw it. . . the wound. It was just below his ribs, just like...

The revelation hit her like she'd been struck with lightning.

 _"I can't believe it."_ She thought but it all made perfect sense. The absences, excuses, why he always had bruises and cuts on his face which he blamed was from judo practice, why he always go home late, and why he's tired all the time.

"Pete?" she asked gently. She saw him froze at the name.

Under the cover of his hands, Peter heaved a sigh. She had figured it out, of course she has. She's like the smartest person he knows.

There was no turning back now. Slowly and hesitantly, he removed his hand from his face, allowing the girl infront of him to finally know his secret identity. MJ stood there with her eyes wide as she saw the face of her best friend, giving her the same silly grin she's known since childhood.

Peter grins weakly. "Hi, MJ."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **My take on how PS4 MJ found out about Peter's secret identity is similar to the rain scene from the Spider-Man 2002 film (except there is no upside down kiss hehe). So the scene here is also dark, gloomy, and raining like that one if you have a hard time imagining it just watch the clip from YouTube.**

 **I just thought it was such a great way for MJ to find out Peter is Spider-Man when he saves her from danger. It really makes the revelation all the more fulfilling because it would make sense to her the most.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**

 **UP NEXT: MJ goes to Symkaria**


	9. MJ goes to Symkaria

**Sorry I've been too lazy to write, but it's hard to come up with ideas when you don't know a lot about the topic (i.e. wars). But this is my take on I imagined things went down when Mary Jane went to Symkaria to investigate to their current war situation.**

 **Requested by: _HarryOsborn_ (anonymous reader)**

* * *

It's been two weeks." Peter ran his palm down his face. "She should've been back by now."

Miles Morales sat on a lazyboy nearby, munching on some chips while watching TV, "Dude! You gotta relax. I'm sure she's fine."

"But she hasn't answered her phone in 28 hours."

Miles rolls his eyes, "You know, I looked it up. Cellphone service isn't all that great in Symkaria. There are snowstorms this time of year so their communications tower is usually out of commission."

"That's even worse," Peter started pacing the room, "She's in the middle of a war, Miles. What if she's in danger? What if—"

"I'm sure she's just busy. You know, MJ. She's extremely passionate about her stories. I really liked her story about my dad.

"I know she's great but—"

"And documenting isn't all that easy, Peter." The younger boy interrupts again, "Especially since it's a war story she's after."

Peter heaved a sigh, "That's exactly why I'm worried." He looked out of his apartment window, wondering if she was okay or not.

* * *

 _3 days later..._

Mary Jane Watson shivered in the cold Symkarian weather. Her clothes were covered in snow and her face had smudges of soot because of all the smoke and ashes that was mixed in with the snow fall because of all the gunpowder from the ongoing war nearby. She is currently in a Symkarian refugee center. MJ observed the tired mothers and crying children around her. Some even were injured men and soldiers, but they were the lucky ones because she saw a lot of fallen men in the past week than she had in her entire life.

MJ felt hopeless being surrounded by these feeble, helpless people. Still, she held her journal and camera close to her. She was more than determined to get this story out and save all of them.

 _"Spoken like a true hero."_ MJ remembered Peter's words and it brought a smile to her face. "Right, I can't quit now," she murmurs to herself as she gazed upon a mother nursing her sick daughter. "Not while these people are suffering."

Beside her, Steve, her cameraman, awoke from his chair when he heard her talking and almost dropping his video cam, "What? Are we leaving now?"

"No," she replied absentmindedly. "We still have an hour. Go back to sleep."

"Okay. Whatever you say, boss."

Steve went back to his nap in an instant. MJ shakes her head in slight annoyance. She didn't want to have a cameraman in the first place because she did her work best when she was alone. But Robbie, her boss, wanted to make sure that there were extra video tapes of her documentary since accidents always happen in the battleground. Or maybe it was because Steve was his nephew and was also new to the Bugle so he decided to give his first assignment as soon as possible.

Either way, she didn't had the option to disagree. Still, she was somewhat grateful that she wasn't alone in this mission. MJ only wishes that Peter could be with her, because she'll feel more safe with him around, but that's exactly why she didn't ask him to accompany her. She wanted to prove to herself that she can't be a damsel in distress that's always going to be saved in Spider-Man. She needed the vindication that she can stand of for herself and be a hero in her own way, just like Peter did.

Her eyelids started to get heavy, she hasn't been able to sleep very well for the past couple of days since there were always explosions and guns firing in the distance. Because it was quiet here in the refugee center than outside, she was finally able to doze off.

* * *

 _5 hours later..._

"Steve, are you getting this?" MJ asks as she crouches in front of the camera, her view on the opposite side of the snow bank. The two of them video taped the ongoing scene before them. Mercenaries from the east attacking Symkarian lands, with a goal in mind to oppose authority and gain control of the whole country.

Two armies locked in a battlefield of snow and fire, neither showing any signs of backing down. Many bodies lay on the ground, dead or unconscious, while others are being dragged back from the front lines so their wounds could be treated.

"Where should I focus it on?" Steve squints his eye against the camera scope.

"There! By the barracks. That's where the injured soldiers are."

He follows her and pans the camera's view to the building while MJ continues on writing down her notes for her story. After a few minutes, she heard Steven exhale shakily behind her.

"Hey, MJ," he poke her shoulder, "...can we go now? We really shouldn't be this close to the battleground."

"Just a few more minutes, Steve. We need to film the terrorists too. I want to know what their motive for this war."

"But Captain what's-his-name might catch us."

"You mean Captain Damcevski," MJ corrects him.

"Yeah him... he specifically ordered us to not get too close in their business."

She ignores him and continued to write on her notepad. All of a sudden a loud crash from afar caught their attention. MJ and Steve turned towards the sound and saw smoke and fire coming from where the refugee center was.

"Oh God," MJ gasps and immediately got on her feet. "Come on!" She grabs Steve by the elbow and they both rushed back to the campsite. Hoping that none of the civilians got hurt.

When they got back, they saw the refugee center was still standing but two trucks had crashed against each other in the front. Mary Jane noticed the color of one of the vehicles and instantly recognized that it belonged to the opposing army. Then they watched as the enemy mercenaries leave the truck and advance toward the center while some of the ally soldiers build a line of defense to try and hold them off.

"Their planning on taking the refugees hostage." MJ says.

"What do we do?" Her partner shuffles back nervously.

"We have to help." Not wasting another breath she ran towards the refugee center, Steve gaped at her in surprise. "What?! Are you crazy?" He yelled out to her but she didn't listen. She went around the field, so that any of the gunshots won't come her way, and made her way to the back of the complex. Once she got inside, some soldiers were already trying to evacuate the area. Commanding the civilians to enter the escape vehicles at the back.

She did her best to help. Assisting the elderly and making sure that the children are with their mothers so that none gets left behind. She also saw Captain Damcevski helping some people, but he looked like he was hurt because he had a lot of bruises and he was tightly clutching his shoulder.

"Captain Damcevski!" She reached out to him and put an arm around his waist to help him walk straight. She inspected his wounds and saw that his shoulder was heavily bleeding. "You should have that treated, Sir. You'll bleed out if you don't."

"No!" The man shook his head. "My people has to come first. They need to be relocated to the Symkarian airbase north of here. The national guards will be able to keep them safe." He grunts his words in a heavy Symkarian accent, "You need not to worry about my contusions, Miss Watson."

"But you'll die," She proclaims and then drags him to the medic station where the doctor helped him settle on the cot. The captain tried to break free and convince her otherwise that he was fine.

"I need to make sure that all is accounted for," he hissed when the doctor applied some medicine on his wound.

MJ turns back to the line of people trying to make their way out of the back exit. A lot of them were panicking and already stampeding towards the door. The two soldiers trying to escort them out were having a hard time keeping them calm. MJ knew that she couldn't just stand and watch.

"I'll do it." She volunteers. Captain Damcevski looked at her skeptically. "I know it's not my business, Miss Watson. But you are only a reporter... you have no obligation to us."

"True," she nods, "...but it would be inhumane of me turn my back on people who need my help. She didn't give him a chance to say anything and immediately went back to escort people out.

Once they got outside and helped the civilians load up to trucks. One of the soldiers motioned for her to climb aboard as well. She did so as told, grabbing her camera, backpack, and notes as well. Before she climb aboard, she saw one of the mothers frantically calling out for someone. MJ instinctively went to her and asked whats wrong. The mother rambles on about something in Symkarian. MJ had a hard time understanding but she picked up a few words she was familiar with. The mother said "moj dečko" so that means she was looking for her son.

MJ turns back to the building and thought if he was left inside. Without another thought, she took off again and went inside the refugee center. Captain Damcevski and his men were no longer there so that means they went back to the fight outside. She eyes around the room for any signs of a lost child but then heard a cry from upstairs. She bolted for the stairs and was shocked to see some dead bodies of ally soldiers on the floor. She saw a lone enemy mercenary inspecting the area and thought she had to sneak her way to find the kid.

She heard the sniffles become louder so she knew he was close. Unfortunately, the footsoldier also heard it and went to investigate. Not wanting to let him get to the boy first, she brought out her tazer gun and snuck up behind him. Once she was close enough, MJ jabbed the tazer against his back, instantly shocking the man before passing out. She went back to looking for the boy and found him under one of the beds, crying and evidently afraid.

"Hey, come here." She tried to coax him to come out, smiling to show she wasn't a threat, "I won't hurt you."

Hesitantly, the child crawled out and went into her arms. Mary Jane hugged him as he trembled in her embrace. "Come on, let's get you to your mom." She whispers to him and started making her way downstairs. She didn't notice there was another enemy behind her and he yelled when he caught the two of them. MJ's eyes widened when she saw him direct his rifle in their direction. She had to act fast before he shoots. She sees a foldable metal table and topples it down. She quickly hid behind with the boy in her arms as the gunman started shooting.

She heard the bullets bounce of the metal surface but she knew once he reached them, they won't be lucky anymore. MJ was thinking on how they could escape when she heard a new set of footsteps coming their way. There was a struggle behind the table and she heard the man got hit in the face with his own rifle and fall on the floor with a loud thud. When it was quiet, she slowly peered over their protective barrier and saw an man in a Symkarian soldier uniform looming over the fallen enemy.

She steps out of the shield, the boy still in her arms, "Thank you for that." She says. The man turns around at the sound of her voice and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Hi, honey." Peter's face, which was also had smudges of dirt and snow, appeared before her. He slung the rifle over his shoulder and grinned cheekily, "How are you enjoying Symkaria so far?"

* * *

"I don't understand," MJ says for the nth time, "How did get here?" She asks her boyfriend as he sat next to her on the truck headed for the airbase.

"It wasn't easy, believe me." Peter shrugs timidly. "I had to ask Silver Sable if I can hitch a ride, and it took a lot of pleading for her to finally agree."

She continued to stare him down. Peter gulps and lets out a nervous chuckle, "And I kind of 'borrowed' a Symkarian mercenary uniform. I knew it will be faster to find you if I just blend with the army guys and follow them."

MJ frowns and Peter quickly holds his hands up, "Yeah, I know I said that I trust you. But..." He grabs her hand and holds it tightly, "I couldn't stop worrying."

Her frown turns into a shy smile as he continued to defend his sudden appearance. "And it's not that I don't believe you can take care of yourself, I do! I think you're the bravest girl I've ever known." Then his tone turned serious, "I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

MJ finally exhales away her previous frustration. She knows he's just being the overprotective dork that he is. But this time she was willing to let it slide because she actually felt relieved that he was here.

"You know what," She smiles up at him and snuggles closer to him, relishing the warmth of his body in contrast off the howling cold that she's been feeling for weeks, "I'm actually glad that you're here, Pete." She kisses his cheek as he wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close.

"Yeah, me too." He sighs contentedly, "I guess in a way... this can the vacation that we were planning on taking before."

"Mmhmm..." She laughs lightly she started to feel drowsy, "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I suggested that." She was about to doze off when a thought popped in her head causing her to sit up, "Wait! If you're here." She side-eyes him warily, "Who's protecting New York?"

Peter turns red and clears his throat, "Uhhh about that..."

* * *

 _Back in New York City..._

"So... who are you again?" The cop asked as the Spider-Man in a black suit finished webbing up the street thieves.

"Oh you know," Spider-Man shrugs and talks in an obviously forced deeper voice, "Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

The cop raises his eyebrow in question, "What happened to the other one? The one in red?"

"He's just taking a break." He points his thumb at himself, "I'm his apprentice, and he asked me if I can take over for a little while."

"Uh-huh. Do you have a name?"

Miles winces underneath his mask. "Honestly, I'm still working on it. Because Spider-Boy just doesn't sound heroic at all."

* * *

 **The End**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the typos, or grammar errors but I'll edit it a soon as I proofread it. Until next time!**


End file.
